elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Stibbons
Bal Fell Swallowed Grove |region = Glenumbra Alik'r Desert Rivenspire Bangkorai Coldharbour Wrothgar Vvardenfell Murkmire |province = |quests = See below |dlc = Base }} Stibbons is a Breton who serves Lady Clarisse Laurent. He blindly follows her and all of her adventures across High Rock, Hammerfell and even into Coldharbour. Interactions The Jeweled Crown of Anton A Daggerfall noble named Lady Laurent seems to be some kind of treasure hunter. She's exploring the Tomb of Lost Kings to find something to add to her collection. Lady Laurent's Favor The Emerald Chalice Tongues of Stone Saving Stibbons Release Stibbons from the clutches of the Winged Twilights. What the Heart Wants Save Stibbons from the Manor of Revelry. Sorrow's Kiss Lady Laurent and Stibbons have been hired by the House of Orsimer Glories to locate the shrine of Torug gro-Igron, which supposedly sits at the top of the mountain named Sorrow. A Web of Troubles Stibbons and a handful of hired mages recruited by Lady Laurent have ventured into Bal Fell. Misfortune had befallen them there, and you must assist them once again. Something About Stibbons Lady Clarisse Laurent and Stibbons came to Murkmire in search of an ancient Argonian artifact. Dialogue ;A Web of Troubles "Merciful Stendarr! That creature was positively terrifying! I did manage to find one of Lady Laurent's hirelings, though. But it's good to see you again, my friend. You'll save my lady's expedition, just as you've done in the past." :What creature are you talking about? "That horrific spider! I was using several of the inquisitive techniques employed by Investigator Vale in her fabulous stories when the largest, most terrifying spider I ever laid eyes upon sprang at me with evil intent. Even spooked the mage!" ::That's one of the mages working for Lady Laurent? "It is, though she's not making much sense. Perhaps you could talk to her? Lady Laurent believed the mages absconded with her hard-earned gold. So I followed them to these ruins and—well, I encountered the spider and then everything went dark." :::Dark? So the spider attacked you? "I, um, no. This is embarrassing. It started ... talking to me. Then I swooned and passed out. Spiders have that effect on me. Oh, I must return to Lady Laurent. It's well past her tea time and she's going to be extremely displeased with me." ::::Don't leave yet. Let me talk to this mage, first. ;Sorrow's Kiss "You, again! You make a habit of showing up when my lady needs you. I suppose that means we're going to make another attempt to reach that wretched summit after all. Go present yourself to my lady. She should be coming down the trail at any moment." :What's that about reaching the summit? "This is Sorrow. Apt name, don't you think? The House of Orsimer Glories in Orsinium engaged my lady's services to find the shrine of Torug gro-Igron. It supposedly waits at the snowy top. No one's attempted to climb it in years, yet here we are." ::Is there a problem with the climb? "Only if you consider vile beasts, freezing winds, and falling ice to be a problem. We tried to climb the mountain three times now, and each failure was more spectacular than the last. If you're interested, Lady Laurent could really use the help." :::I'll talk to Lady Laurent. "This expedition has really proved to be more troublesome than Lady Laurent anticipated. I hate to say it, but I think this time Sorrow might be more than she bargained for." ::::Who's Lady Laurent? "Famous treasure hunter. I'm sure you've heard of her. We travel the land, searching for hidden treasures, secret relics, and, er, other mystical things. I'm not at liberty to tell you much about our work, but it's very important." :::::Who hired her to lead this expedition? "The House of Orsimer Glories. It's Orsinium's fledgeling museum. They hired experts like my lady to scour the countryside for ancient relics related to Wrothgar's history. To display them. Instant culture for the tourists, you see." ::::::Are you looking for a particular relic? "Legends claim that a powerful relic was buried with Orsinium's founder. At Torug's shrine, my lady hopes to find the Armlet of Torug, the bracelet that gave him the power to tame the wilderness. Now if only Kharsthun would stop arguing with her." :::::::Who's Kharsthun? "Kharstun works for the museum and has been serving as our liaison and cultural expert. It has become clear that he and my lady disagree about a great many things. He's really beginning to try Lady Laurent's patience, I'm afraid to say." At Sorrow Peak: "You missed all the drama! While you were unconscious, Lady Laurent and our helpful Orc had a dreadfully intense argument about the Armlet of Torug. It was wonderful to watch!" :I was unconscious? "It's the thin air up here. But whatever you did made the weather calm down, so we followed you up. That's when Kharsthun and Lady Laurent started arguing. Kharsthun thinks the shrine would be a better location to display the Armlet than the museum." ::And Lady Laurent disagrees? "Oh, most indubitably! The museum hired her to acquire relics and she hates to disappoint. Perhaps you could talk to them. Help them reach a decision that gets us someplace warm. You better let me hold onto the Armlet, just to be on the safe side." :::If you insist. "I must admit I'm on the edge of my seat to see how this resolves! Don't worry. I'll keep Torug's relic safe while you talk to Lady Laurent and Kharsthun." Quotes *''"I never could stand cold weather. Chills me to the bone! I feel like a frozen icicle!"―During "Sorrow's Kiss," before searching for expedition members *"Between you and me, I'm glad Kharsthun decided to leave the dead Orcs where they fell. I have no idea how I would have dug proper graves in this ground. It's frozen solid!"―During "Sorrow's Kiss," if spoken to in the cave *"Ogres! Even the dead ones make my knees shake with uncontrollable fright! Do m'lady a favor and get rid of the foul creatures before one of them decides that chilled Stibbons is an ogre delicacy."―During "Sorrow's Kiss," at Torug's shrine before finding the second stanza *"You should talk to Lady Laurent. She has that gleam in her eye. You know, the one that usually results in some catastrophe befalling her faithful man-servant―me."―During "Sorrow's Kiss," at Torug's shrine after completing the stanzas *"I must say, I'm relieved that you volunteered to ascend to the summit. I was certain my lady was going to make me do it. Now I might actually get off this mountain without getting frozen into a block of ice!"―During "Sorrow's Kiss," if spoken to before heading out to Sorrow's Peak *"Please, do get on with it. I'm afraid Lady Laurent will be dreadfully cross at my tardiness."—During "A Web Of Troubles" *"Lady Laurent's tea was actually quite delicious, but the thought of listening to that spider and walking into a mysterious ruin scares the pudding out of me! Still, if that's what my lady thinks is best …."—During "A Web Of Troubles" *"How dreadful! Spiders are bad enough, but that melody ... Daedra have no ability to follow a sheet of music!"''—At the end of "A Web Of Troubles" Gallery Frozen Stibbons.png|Stibbons, frozen by the Armlet of Torug Trivia *The default name of the Tuxedo Vvardvark is "Stibbons." Appearances * ** ** ** fr:Stibbons Category:Online: Bretons Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Glenumbra Characters Category:Online: Quest Givers Category:Orsinium: Quest Givers Category:Online: Alik'r Desert Characters Category:Online: Rivenspire Characters Category:Online: Bangkorai Characters Category:Online: Stirk Characters Category:Online: Coldharbour Characters Category:Orsinium: Wrothgar Characters Category:ESO Morrowind: Vvardenfell Characters Category:Murkmire: Murkmire Characters